


Don't Leave RG Alone

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: J is gonna be pissed...





	Don't Leave RG Alone

A loud boom and the sound of a car alarm had Frosty out the door and sprinting around the mansion to one of J’s roundabouts where he occasionally stored his prized Lamborghinis. Smoke raised from the side of the large house as the tall man raced to the scene of the fire.

Standing in front of a burning scrap of metal was RG, holding what looked like a small grenade launcher. Fuck, why did he leave her alone with the shit she had laying around the house?

Walking over to her, Frost stood behind her while she was entranced in the fiery inferno. “Hey RG?” he questioned, snapping the girl out of her reverie and watching the sadistic smile spread across her face.

“Yeah, Frosty?” She turned her head back to the blazing purple sports car which turned a dark charred color.

“Is that J’s Aventador?” He gulped, remembering how that custom Lamborghini Aventador was one of J’s most prized possessions.

“Yes,” she laughed, “yes it is…”


End file.
